Phintastic Planet
by I am the Poptart
Summary: The group, by a sort of accident, creates a group of microscopic intelligent beings. Soon, they prove to be too smart for their own good.


**Poptart Notes: So.**

**We've pretty much clarified that I have writing ADHD. As in, I cannot sit down and settle on one story for a period of five days. If you've ever seen the single metric crap-load of story ideas I have on my profile, then you find this fact quite apparent.**

**Anyhoodles!**

**Some of you may be aware of the existence of the 1973 animated cult sci-fi feature "Fantastic Planet". Having bothered to see it myself, I can safely say it's…middle ground. Weird, but middle ground. I found some parts boring, but maybe it's because I was watching the English dub rather than the original French. But the good thing about it is that it gave me this idea.**

/

"…And that is what can happen if you forget to clean out the tailpipe on that baby!" Phineas concluded as he wiped the remaining soot from his face. "Boy, did we learn _our_ lesson!"

Everybody was standing about the Flynn-Fletcher backyard that evening, standing around a giant gray puffing of smoke that was emanating from the grass. Most of them were taking time to wash the ash and debris from their face and clothes with the hose.

"That thing has to be in _orbit_ by now!" Buford exclaimed as he stared into the sky.

"Even at the minimal possible force, judging by what we have seen, it has probably made it to at least the distance of the Andromeda galaxy." Baljeet clasped his hands together. "Friends, we are quite lucky that we have not been dashed to pieces."

"That was so cool!" Irving was pacing about in the background and going, for lack of better term, crazy. "I think the liftoff of the thing displaced my hip, but it was cool!"

"Irving, you do realize that your shirt is burning, right?" Isabella cut in. Irving looked down his left flank and saw that Isabella was telling the truth.

"Oh. No, actually. Can somebody get me some water?" Nobody really needed to, however, as Albert happened to come into the yard to retrieve Irving at that moment. Upon seeing his brother in flames, Albert gave a hoarse cry, shoved his brother onto the ground, and stamped out the flames. When Irving was extinguished, he gave a few small coughs.

"Albert, I hate you." He rasped from where he lay on the ground. Albert scowled.

"You're welcome. Alright!" He clapped his hands together. "So, why was my little brother burning like a wicker man a few seconds ago?"

"We're not too sure of everything." Phineas explained. "What we _do _know is that our invention just shot into space."

"Our greatest assumption is that the tailpipe was backed up." Baljeet added.

"Either way, there's _one_ giant cookie oven that will _never_ be coming back!" Phineas declared.

"Up-up-up!" Ferb cut in, motioning for everyone to be silent. "Wait for it…"

Soon, some familiar sounds kicked in.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! MOM!"

"Alright, I see no giant ovens in the backyard, Candace."

"AAAGH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? ME, ME, ME, ALL THE TIME!"

"Honey, calm down and help me with laundry, would you?"

"Ugh…fine. Can I drown myself in the washer?"

"Afraid not, honey. Hi, boys!" Linda briefly turned her attention away from her high-strung daughter to greet her sons. She then noticed how many of them were quite wet. "Play around with the hose today?"

"I guess you could say that." Phineas grinned.

"See, Candace?" Linda called as she walked back into the house. "A hose is pretty different from a giant oven!" As a reply, Candace omitted a very frustrated grunt.

There was a short silence.

"Well, I say that the moral of the story is: Only trust a sandwich." Buford announced. "T here's no chance getting burned or of anything exploding, and they're good warm _and _cold. Who eats a raw cookie?"

"_Cookie dough_, Buford." Isabella interrupted. Buford considered this momentarily.

"My point still stands. Actually, I think I had a sandwich when I came here earlier today, but it's gone now."

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow." Phineas said. "Probably about time for dinner for everyone."

"Bye!" Everyone said as they exited the gate. Albert, however, with his hand on Irving's shoulder, called back,

"That depends on whether what you're doing tomorrow can result in a burning nerd!"

"We'll try to make sure that doesn't happen, Albert!" Phineas replied. There was a short silence after the two boys were left alone.

"Ferb, do you really think that that large of an explosion can be caused by a clogged tailpipe?" Phineas finally asked. As an answer, Ferb shrugged.

/

It was rather early the next morning when the brothers made the trek into the garage. They were hoping to get an early start on whatever they were going to do that day. They stopped short, however, when they happened to see a green, fluffy substance sitting on the workbench.

"Ick." Phineas said. "Well, we found Buford's sandwich. Or the thing formerly known as Buford's sandwich. How did it mold so fast?" Phineas managed to find a pair of tongs lying in the toolbox, their presence unexplainable. Wincing slightly, Phineas gingerly picked up the decaying sandwich off of the bench. Right as he was going to put it in the trash, Ferb suddenly came racing over with a microscope.

Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Ferb?" He asked. His brother nodded rapidly. "Okay then." He gently laid the bread on the panel of the microscope, where Ferb then studied it closely through the lens.

"See anything interesting?" Phineas asked. As a reply, Ferb shoved the microscope over to him and urged him to look. Phineas rolled his eyes and looked down at the bread. This action was immediately followed by him gasping.

Staring right up at Phineas, from within one of the thousands of thousands of spores, was a tiny little group of about four blue people.

"Oh my gosh!" Phineas cried, tearing himself away from the microscope. "Ferb, get me the phone! I just decided what we're going to do today!"

/

Buford was called first. Grunting in annoyance, he sat up in bed and snatched the telephone up from the receiver. Looking at the I.D., he saw that it was coming from the Flynn-Fletcher home.

"Whaddaya want now?" He growled into the voice piece.

"Buford, get over here quick. We sort of found your sandwich—" Phineas began.

"Awesome!" Buford exclaimed before he could finish. "I'll be right over!" And, before Phineas could complain, Buford hung up, practically leapt into his clothes, and raced out on over the boys' house.


End file.
